


Alone at the Edge of the Universe

by akaashimia



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream In Prison, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream sweet in sea major, Fluff, Fun, Help, Humming, Light Angst, Memories, Music, Oneshot, Orange, Other, Picnic, Pink - Freeform, Prison, Sun sets, alone at the edge of the universe, darksky, friends - Freeform, have fun, hills - Freeform, i saw a tiktok again, i still don't know how to tag, maybe a little dnf but not really, this is pretty cute ngl, very short, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashimia/pseuds/akaashimia
Summary: “Alone at the edge of the universe”Dream sang softly, staring at the once bright sun,“humming a tune.”
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Alone at the Edge of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Dream Sweet in Sea Major, it makes the experience better, have fun!

“Well how do you like it? Comfy enough?” Dream joked, his new creaky bed cried once he sat on in it slightly, letting it support his weight. “It could be better,” he spoke softly, staring into the small window he was allowed to have after almost 4 months of “good” behavior. He had a perfect view of the pinks, yellows, oranges of the sun’s setting. Outside he saw it, the outlines of the 2 boys, Tommy and Tubbo, sitting on the top of a small hill, leaning against each other in soft cuddles. His blood boiled as he took notice of the music box, a small tune played loudly enough for him to hear it.

They had a small basket, “having a picnic, right in front of me,” his eyes drooped, frown formed as he tried to push the longing feeling that they reminded him of.

_“Hurry! The sun’s about to set!” Sapnap screamed, grabbing George’s arm and pulling at it, practically dragging him up the hill. “Calm down, Sapnap, we’ll get there eventually.” he spoke softly, laughing when the black haired man tripped on a rock. As they finally settled on top of the hill, the pinks, yellows, oranges, of the sun’s setting made his eyes scrunch, but he soon got used to the quickly turning pastel colors. The music box he brought played smooth melodies, perfect enough for the evening, as the sun set, the colors no longer bright but dark and almost dry reminded him of back home, to where his other friends were. “Hey, Dream?” he hummed, green eyes staring straight into George’s soft brown eyes. “Will we do this again?” he smiled, grinned lovingly, “forever and ever.”_

Dream groaned as the memory resurfaced, he hit his head with his fists, trying to stop the warmth that now filled his chest unwillingly. The sun’s rays weren’t awake anymore, the night sky reflected his mood perfectly, dark and gloomy, but filled with bright, loving stars dotting it around. He sat back down on his bed, humming slightly, a tune that once was full of love and care now surrounded him in loneliness and blue feelings,

“Alone at the edge of the universe”

Dream sang softly, staring at the once bright sun,

“humming a tune.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading, a comment or kudos is always amazing. sorry it was so short again, i did this after school while in a facetime call with my friends, so i really didn't have much time to type HAHAHAH.


End file.
